Kumo Miramei: The Begining
by Spudbuddy95
Summary: what started out as a normal day for 14 year old Kumo Miramei was about to change his life
1. Chapter 1: A Key?

Kumo was walking down the water of Shoreline Beach when he first saw it. He was on his way home when he tripped. He looked behind himself and saw a gold shimmer in the sand. So he reached down and picked up what looked like a key lying in the sand. It had a weird shape to it, a sharp point and a curve on the end of it, so he kept it in his pocket and kept walking.

The next day, he woke to the sound of rocks hitting his window."Kumo!! Kumo!!" came sounds from outside

He quickly scrambled to his feet. "Kumo, come on!! The tournament's about to start"

Kumo looked out his window and saw Yumi standing down there. How could he forget! The annual "Tournament of the Beaches" was today! He grabbed his stuff and breakfast and ran out the door.

"So who are you rooting for?" Yumi asked.

"Mizu of course!" replied Kumo. "He's one of the best in all of town."

"Well he better be cause I heard that Iwa and his gang were competing this time."

"Them again? I mean I know that they are the toughest of the tough, but they win every year. Can't they just let someone else win just once?"

"Of course not," said Yumi. "They just want to show off."

"Well it's getting annoying and I hope Mizu can teach them a lesson."

When they got there, the place was packed. The tournament was being held down in town square.

"Come on," said Yumi. "They're about to announce the sceduale"


	2. Chapter 2: First Round, Iwa VS Kiro

The first match was against Iwa and his goon Kiro. Iwa drew out his weapon, a long, thin scimitar, while his opponent held a shield.

"Please….." said Iwa. "How are you goig to fight with a shield?"

"Man, im tired of taking all this crap from you!" yelled Kiro. "This time, you're going to have to put up a fight to get in. I'm not going to go easy just because you're tougher than me!"

"Woah," said Yumi. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Iwa like that. Looks like he won't be able to win by forfeit this year."

"Alright, alright, let's just start," said the ref. "You two know the rules, first one down for 5 seconds is the loser. 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!"

Iwa charged at Kiro with all he had. Kiro quickly dodged and swooped behind him.

"Bone Breaker Crush!" Kiro blew his shield into Iwa's back with tremendous power.

That one blow sent Iwa flying across the field, but he got up in about three seconds. He charged at Kiro again, and once again Kiro went behind him to dodge, but right then, a scimitar flew in from right behind him.

"Boomerang Thrust."

The blade struck a huge scar into Kiro's back and he fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for betraying me." Mocked Iwa, drawing out his blade from Kiro's back.

"The winner is Iwa!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Second Match, Mizu VS Kimu

Iwa hopped down from the arena. "He's was a traitor, and I was the betrayed. He got what he deserved."

Kumo was about to punch him right across the face, but Yumi stopped him.

"He's not worth it," she said. Kumo backed down, though he really wanted to knock some sense into him.

"Come on, Kumo, Mizu's match is starting."

Kumo turned toward the stage and he saw his best friend, Mizu, standing up there.

"So, you showed up after all to watch," said Mizu. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Come on, you know me well enough that I would show up" replied Kumo.

Mizu turned around to see his opponent walking up, another one of Iwa's goons, Kimu.

"So I'm fighting a guy who uses a stick for a weapon?" she mocked. "Please, I could slash circles around you."

"Just try," replied mizu.

"Ok, Ok, 3, 2, 1, Start!"

Kimu drew out her two katana blades, while Mizu drew out a cane.

"Come on!!" yelled Kimu as she jolted toward Mizu and swung at him. Mizu blocked it with his cane. She struck again, and he blocked again. Over and over she tried the same thing.

"Why won't that stupid thing break!?" she yelled, but just then, Mizu knocked Kimu across the field with his staff.

"The winner is Mizu!!"

Kumo looked down on the stage and saw blood drops. Then looked a Kimu and saw a scratch on her face, right where mizu hit.

"But how could that have happened?" he thought. "Mizu's staff doesn't have the littlest branch. Something doesn't add up…."


	4. Chapter 4: Finals, Iwa VS Mizu

When Mizu came down, he went straight over to Kumo and Yumi.

"So, how'd you like my come back?" he asked.

"Very impressive," said Yumi. "You were impressive up there."

"Thanks Yumi," he said. "What about you Kumo?"

Kumo just looked at Kimu fallen on the ground. "Mizu, how did she get that scare on her face? It wasn't there till you hit here."

Mizu chuckled. "I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later, but im not going to explain it all yet. Just watch me beat up Iwa and you'll see why."

Mizu jumped back onto the stage and was off.

"I sure hope he's careful out there….." said Yumi.

"Alright!! The Final match!! 3, 2, 1, Go!!"

"You might have gotten through Kimu, but im a whole different story," yelled Iwa, drawing out his scimitar. "Now fight!!"

He went for a strike but Mizu dodged.

"Imploding Staff Lunge!!"

Iwa blocked it with his blade.

"Humph, full extension."

Just then, a sharp blade shot out of Mizu's staff and knocked Iwa clean out.

"Who's the one with the puny staff now?"

"The winner and all out champion, Mizu!!"

The crowd went nuts. Even Kumo was cheering, which almost never happens, but in the back of his mind he was thinking one thing. "What is that scythe Mizu is using?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Sercret of the Scythe

Kumo and Yumi helped Mizu carry the trophy home. Mizu lived up on Manor's Hill, right outside of town.

"Hey Mizu," said Kumo. "Where did you get that scythe?"

"Well," replied Mizu. "It's kind of a long story, but I guess we have plenty of time… "Awhile back, I found a key right outside my house, lying in the dirt. It had a sharp point and a curve near the end of it."

Kumo reached into his pocket. It sounded just like the key he had found on the beach.

Mizu continued his story. "I didn't know exactly what it was for, but I knew that there was a lock for it out somewhere. So, I went and did some research on it and I found this.

"'There is a set of 7 keys in the world. They are small, gold, sharpe, and are curved near the end. These keys are the only way to obtain the seven wonders.'"

"Seven wonders?" interrupted Kumo. "What's that?"

Mizu kept talking. " 'The seven wonders are the strongest weapons in the world. They are found in many secret caverns around the world, often marked by a keyhole. The only way to get in is to use the key, which dissolves after use.' So I looked and a found one of the caverns about four miles into the woods right outside of town. Inside of it was just this blue wristband. I wasn't sure what it was, but I put it on and suddenly the scythe just appeared in my hand. Apparently, the band gives you access to any weapon that makes up the main one, so there are many weapons that can be used, so I use the staff as a disguise."

"Wow," said Yumi. "So that armband is one of the most powerful weapons in the world?"

"I'm sure of it," replied Mizu.


End file.
